1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slot-in optical reproducing apparatus. In particularly, the present invention relates to a slot-in optical reproducing apparatus having a visualized indicator, which shows the disk-loading status inside the apparatus.
2. Prior Art
Due to the popularity of the optical storage medium, such as compact disks, the optical reproducing apparatus for accessing the optical storage medium become much popular. In order to meet the requirements from different optical storage medium specifications and different users, various kinds of optical reproducing apparatus with various kinds of loading mechanism, such as tray-loading, top-loading, etc. have been developed in the market.
Among those optical reproducing apparatus, the slot-in optical reproducing apparatus is a good choice to meet the user who wants to quickly load/eject the disk into/out of the optical reproducing apparatus and meet the light-weight and compact-size requirement. For the above reasons, the slot-in optical reproducing apparatus is widely applied to the auto audio and notebook for accessing the optical storage medium.
Refer to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2. FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a conventional slot-in optical reproducing apparatus. FIG. 2 is a perspective view showing the interior of a conventional slot-in optical reproducing apparatus anchoring a disk. The slot-in optical reproducing apparatus 2 has no tray for holding the disk. As shown, the slot-in optical reproducing apparatus 2 includes a roller 6 powered by a roller motor 10 to move the disk 4 into/out of the slot-in optical reproducing apparatus 2.
The slot-in optical reproducing apparatus 2 provides an disk entrance-and-exit slot 12 for the user to insert/retrieve the disk 4. Before the disk 4 is sent into the slot-in optical reproducing apparatus 2, a block end 8a of the disk block arm 8 in the slot-in optical reproducing apparatus 2 can pose at a state not to close the disk entrance-and-exit slot 12. However, after the disk 4 is put into the slot-in optical reproducing apparatus 2 as shown in FIG. 2, the block end 8a can move up to block the space between the disk 4 and the disk entrance-and-exit slot 12.
Although the user can judge whether the disk 4 is in the slot-in optical reproducing apparatus 2 or not by checking the location of the block end 8a, yet it is still very inconvenient to inspect the element 8a inside the apparatus. In the case that the user needs to move the slot-in optical reproducing apparatus 2 for any reason such as repairing, testing, or shipping, the user usually forgets to remove the disk 4 that has already nested inside the slot-in optical reproducing apparatus 2. Therefore the disk might disappear and precious data on the disk might lose its confidentiality.
For this reason, a new design of the slot-in optical reproducing apparatus is needed to solve the aforesaid disadvantages.